Prior art television power supply circuits may be generally categorized into one group of circuits which utilizes bleeder resistors paralleling the power supply capacitor bank for discharge of same and into a second group which make no provision for discharge of said capacitor bank. Those power supply circuits which utilize a parallel-connected bleeder resistor require increased electrical power input because of the continual power losses in said resistor during receiver operation. Those power supply circuits having no parallel-connected bleeder resistor require that the capacitor bank discharge through the receiver circuitry connected to the power supply. However, the discharge time for the latter circuits has been found to be measured in minutes. Therefore, the increased set efficiency caused by elimination of parallel-connected bleeder resistors causes excessively long discharge times which create a hazard to servicemen and other persons who may come in contact with exposed circuit components.